Mermaid's Deity: Nishinoya x OC
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: After her boyfriend Aomine Daiki cheats on her, 19 year old Naomi Kazemori moves in with her older cousin keishin ukai, and catches the attention of a certain libero. there will be a slight crossover with both Free and KNB.
1. prologue

**The following is a non profit fan based story, KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Haikyu belongs to Haruichi Furudate.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Mermaid's Deity**  
 **Prologue**

 _one year prior to the series..._

 _It's summer the sky is clear the sun is bright and Nishinoya Yuu was having the time of his life hanging out at the beach checking out cute girls! though it kind of sucked that they kept thinking he was in middle school or worse elementary... he shuddered as he swam out farther from the shore and and rolled on to his back to stare at the sky "Someday I'll be taller find a girl! a cute one too!?" he declared getting a few beach goers attentions as they swam nearby,  
Suddenly he heard an older woman in the distance yell "Frick!" his gold eyes looked behind him just in time to see a huge wave slam in to him the short male gagged as water filled his lungs as he tried desperately to swim to the surface only to get pulled back by the current the last thing Nishinoya saw before blacking out was fallow haired girl and with gray blue eyes reaching out to him "...A mermaid?.."_

 _when Yuu woke up he was in a hospital bed with his mother sitting by him sobbing and yelling for a doctor, after checking him over the doctor gave him the okay to leave but, not before asking it the black haired teen had any questions which he did "Y-yeah what happened to the mer- uh girl who saved me?"_

 _both the doctor and his mother stared at Yuu oddly "What girl?" his mother asked he gave them a description but his mother shook her head "there was no girl like that when I arrived, are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" she suggested Yuu bit the inside of his cheek; he was sure he wasn't dreaming! but, not wanting to worry his mother anymore then he has,.. he kept silent about it and put the whole event put behind him._

that was until the following school year received an unexpected visitor.

"Aw crap, I'm late! the teacher's gonna kill me!" Yuu yelled running to school he had a dream about the time he almost drowned and slept through his alarm. in his haste to get to his destination the libero failed to notice he dropped his student ID or the fallow haired girl pulling a suitcase behind her.

She picked it up and went to alert the teen he dropped something but, he was already gone the long haired girl's gray-blue eyes scanned ID and was silent when she read the school name "...Karasuno" she mumbled before calmly walking in the direction the boy ran off in.


	2. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Haikyu belongs to Haruichi Furudate.**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Mermaid's Deity**

 **ch.1**

"so this is the infamous Karasuno?" Blue gray eyes examined the building from the front gate and "hm...I wonder where the gym is?" the girl mumbled trying to remember what her cousin said but was drawing a blank he wasn't at the shop (Probably should've called ahead to say i was early...)

so he must be here, she surveyed the grounds unsure if she should wait or ask "Excuse me miss."...the girl was pulled out of her thoughts by a short man wearing glasses who was staring at her curiously was he a student or something.

"u-uh yes?"

"are you new? you look lost."

"I'm not a student, My name is Kazemori Naomi I'm actually looking for my cousin."

"I'm Takeda Ittetsu, maybe I can help I'm a teacher what's you cousin's name?"

"{He's a teacher?! he looks younger then me!?}"

Naomi gawked at the short teacher dumbfounded before shaking her head "Ukai Keishin?" Now it was Takeda's turn to be surprised "Ukai's your cousin?!" he looked her up and down no matter you look at it, there is no family resemblance at all... she looked like a foreigner, what with her fair complexion, fallow hair and blue eyes she'd be easy to spot in a crowd "I know what you're thinking."

Naomi deadpanned causing Takeda to realize he was still staring "and to answer all your questions, I'm half Scottish dad left mom before I was born, my last name is my step-dad's name" the long haired girl said in a bored tone as if she's had to explain this to a lot of people more then once.

the short teacher hummed curiously as he led her to the gym and making small talk "So, what brings you to Torono?" Takeda asked taking note of her large suitcase and duffle-bag slung over her shoulder, it didn't seem like she was here for a short visit like most kids her age would be doing, you think she be looking for a part time job or picking out college courses or something.

Naomi's lips formed a thin line as her mind replayed walking in on _Aho_ mine and std Suzy "I'm moving here actually," she said pointedly Takeda felt a chill go down his spine as he caught the cold chill of angry girl's broken heart; someone definitely scorned her as the fallow haired girl continued "Figured a change in scenery would settle me down." she sighed feeling somewhat guilty for just dropping in on her cousin like this,

maybe she should have gone to grandpa's instead? he could probably use the company even if he doesn't say so... as Naomi was in thought she failed to notice Takeda had stopped and continued walking before bumping into someone's chest "sorry" she squeaked before a large hand clutched her head familiar voice of her cousin spoke up.

"You should be,"

"Uh?"

"What heck is with this early arrival?! what happened to calling me when you got here!?"

"Wuahhh! I'm sorry Ke-chan stop pulling my hair!"

The cousin's were interrupted by the gym door opening and the volleyball team peeking out to see what the commotion was about, "whoa! check it out coach has a girlfriend!" a ginger haired kid yelled causing Noami and Keishin to blanch and freeze (cue anime turned to stone effect)

as a boy with a shaved head looked gave her once over "and she's a babe!" baldy wailed just as the team's libero came running onto the scene and bowing his head for forgiveness "I'm sorry I'm late coach! I slept through my alarm and lost my ID and-" the short male finally looked up noticing Noami and screamed snapping the cousin's out of their stupor the blue eyed girl yelped and hid behind her cousin who glared down a the boy who was still pointing his finger at Naomi who peeked over the blonde coach's shoulder.

{"t-The mermaid?! S-she's Real?!"}

Nishinoya noticed how close she was clinging to coach Ukai in his mind it looked like she was cuddling and flirting "And she's dating my coach!?" he wailed out loud while reality hit him really hard when Keishin threw a volleyball at him "She's my cousin!?" Ukai roared causing the volleyball team to apologize and go back to practice dragging a stunned Nishinoya along.

While Naomi stared at the short male she tilted her head then the light bulb went off in her in her head, she reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out the student ID she found earlier, it was definitely the boy who passed her on the way over. {"Nishinoya Yuu... holy crud he's only two years younger then me?"} what is with this town full of shorties? she brought out of her thoughts by her cousin pulling her duffle-bag off her shoulder and taking her suitcase.

"eh, ke-chan you don't hav-"

"You been carrying this since you got here, your neck and shoulder could use a break."

[looks down at the ID]  
"Hmm, think I give this back after practice."

"and while we're at it you can tell me what the hell happened in Tokyo."

Naomi hesitated before following after her cousin into the gym after Ukai ordered the team to go on a jog while he and Noami sat by the vending machine drinking coffee, "So, start talking." the blonde pressed taking a sip from his coffee while his cousin sighed "so, remember my boyfriend?" Keishin thought for a moment "the pompous basket ball brat what was his name...Douchey?" Ukai jabbed recalling the first time he met the blue haired jerk, his younger cousin snorted

"Daiki, good try though, [sigh] well we moved in together and he..." the blond stared down at suspiciously before jumping to a conclusion "Did that son of bitch hit you?! I'm gonna-" he growled as Naomi silenced him "NO! god no, he'd may be a dick but he's not an asshole."

Keishin calmed down a little but was still unnerved "Icome home early from work and I caught him sleeping with another girl," the blonde's frowned as his cousin continued the story getting even more pissed by the second.

"and then the jerk had the gall to blame me for him cheating because and I quote _"Wasn't giving him enough"_ then threw me out when I told him I was busy supporting his lazy! so the day before yesterday he "Took me back" I waited till he went out. I called the rest of his former teammates and they helped me move all my stuff out and here I am. didn't even leave him a note."

"Good. Because if I ever see Douchey, again his hair ain't gonna be the only thing blue on him."

"I doubt he even cares I'm gone."

"well hopefully you'll find someone who treats ya right."

Someone sneezed and the cousin's whipped their heads in the direction it came from "OI, who's out there?!" Keishin snarled as the volleyball team slowly poked there heads out from the bushes causing their blonde coach gave theme a look that could melt paint off a wall "start running...: he hissed as the boys all screamed and scattered in different directions while shrieking out apologies,

Nishinoya was the more unfortunate as the second he took off he tripped landing in front of Naomi who crouched down to check on him "Are you okay?" she asked as the libero groaned then looked at her feeling face heat up {way to humiliate yourself ding-dong!}

"uh, yeah I'm f-fine." he stuttered before the girl helped him up "S-so are you a new student because I can show around if-" the browned eyed boy asked in a hopeful tone Naomi shook her head "I already graduated last year so...oh, almost forgot"

Nishinoya gawked at her as the long haired girl reached into her pocket and handed his student ID back to him "I remember when I was seventeen, so naive." she said dejectedly it was the age she thought Daiki was the man she would be spending the rest of her life with, Nishinoya looked at her empathetically before clearing his throat "Hey, uh..." he blushed realizing he never got her name the blue eyed girl seem to catch on.

"Oh Kazemori Naomi."

"Kazemori-chan if you ever want to talk or hang out if coach is too busy I mean um,"

"Are you asking for my number?"

"U-uh yeah."

Naomi seem to thinking about the pros and cons of giving her number to an underage boy; both of them could get in trouble if someone misunderstood the situation, even if the age difference is two years, then again he seems to genuinely want to be her friend and it would be nice to have a friend then no friend "okay, let me see your ID." she asked taking out a small pen tucked in her jacket and wrote her number into his ID note pad while he had her phone and added his number, just as Ukai rounded the corner and dragged Nishinoya back to the gym.


End file.
